tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Overseer (Fate/Eminent Revival - Vrishaketu)
| type = |jspirit= |master= Ellis Sinatra |class= Overseer |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |attribute= Sky |phantasm= EX |strength= B++ |endurance= B- |agility= A |mana= C+ |luck= B |cskill1=Overseer |cskill1value=A |cskill2=Self-Replenishment (Mana) |cskill2value=B+ |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=C |cskill4=Independent Action |cskill4value=A |skill1=Mana Burst (Flame) |skill1value=A |skill2=Clairvoyance (Overseer) |skill2value=A++ |skill3=Uncrowned Hero |skill3value=EX |skill4= |skill4value= |np1=Brahmastra |np1target=Anti-Divine Anti-Army |np1rank=EX |np2=Indrastra |np2target=Anti-Divine Anti-Army |np2rank=EX |np3=Vayuvyastra |np3target=Anti-Divine Anti-Army |np3rank=EX }} |qualclasses = | gender = Male | hairc = Dirty white | eyec = Dark brown | birthp = India | armament = | likes = Tending horses, reading poetry, archery, Determination | dislikes = Insulting his dad | talent = | addresses = Ore (俺, おれ) | enemy = Pariksit (occasionally), Anyone who is his Master's enemy | imagecol = Lavender violet }} Overseer '(オーバーシアー, ''Ōbāshiā) is the Overseer-class Servant of Ellis Sinatra in the Mana Restoration Missions of Fate/Eminent Revival. He is featured to be the first Servant the Protagonist contracted upon their descent in the Imaginary Number Space, prior to summoning other Servants. Profile Identity Overseer's True Name is '''Vrishaketu (ヴリシャケトゥ), the youngest son of Karna, and the only one to survive the Mahabharata war. Once Karna’s identity was revealed, he was taken under the patronage of the Pandavas. He was the last mortal who had the knowledge of divyastras like brahmastra, varunastra, etc. It is said that all the Pandavas especially Arjuna had great affection towards him. He was an active participant in Yudishtira's Ashvamedha yagna. During the campaign he married the daughter of King Yavanata. Later in the conquest both Vrishaketu and Arjuna were killed by Babruvahana. Then, Arjuna was revived using Naagmani whereas Krishna brought Vrishaketu back to his life. After Pandavas takes decision to leave Hastinapur, Parikshit- son of Abhimanyu become the king of Hastinapur Kingdom and Vrishaketu as the king of Anga Kingdom. Appearance Vrishaketu's appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to that of his father, Karna. The only exceptions to this is that he has dark hazel brown eyes and a slightly darker complexion, which are traits that he got from his mother. He is said to have softer features in contrast to the sharpness that Karna displays that enables Vrishaketu to come out as approachable and friendly. He wears Karna's sun earring on his right ear as a keepsake and heirloom. Prior to his adoption, Vrishaketu wore simple clothing that spoke of his lowly chaste. This was eventually changed when he came into the Pandu royal house. His clothes were then replaced for someone who is appropriate for nobility. However, though he had so much variety, Vrishaketu chose to keep his line of clothes as plain as possible in honor of his past life. The one thing that also stood out the most in his choosing was the fact that every garment that he owns has the color purple - a symbol that spoke of sorrow (the loss of his family), comfort (his subsequent adoption) and nobility (his new lifestyle) in Indian culture. Personality Originally a child of bright happiness, Vrishaketu's personality changed after the events that happened during the Kurukshetra War, making him somewhat distant and indifferent towards his peers. However, despite this, his humility and valor never changed. He also tends to be brutally honest about what he thinks, but unlike Karna who just naturally points it out casually without care, Vrishaketu gives his words some thought before speaking. Even if he doesn't show much expressions, he gets emotional whenever a person is very thoughtful and he has a weakness against children as he is often seen spoiling them. He is also a person who prioritizes family above all else, and is very protective to anyone who he treats as such (i.e.: Pariksit and the Protagonist). It comes to the point where he is oblivious when it comes to romantic actions. Relationships Karna : His father who he idolizes so much when he was a child. He still looks up to him as an adult and calls him the best dad despite their rather strange communication. Arjuna : His adopted father after the Kurukshetra War and a person who he deeply respects. Vrishaketu learned the art of Pandava warfare and high society thanks to Arjuna's tutelage. He was unaware that Arjuna initially adopted him for the purpose of redeeming himself from killing Karna unjustly during the war. Abhimanyu : One of Arjuna's sons, Vrishaketu's paternal half-first cousin and an incarnate of one of the moon god's sons. Vrishaketu wasn't able to interact with Abhimanyu since the latter died young during the Kurukshetra War, but he was aware that Abhimanyu is Arjuna's son. And according to Vrishaketu, Abhimanyu would be an ideal rival if he would still be alive due to their love for archery. Pariksit ' : Abhimanyu's son and Vrishaketu's paternal half-first cousin, once removed. Their relationship started out sour because of Arjuna paying more attention to Vrishaketu rather than Pariksit who was his biological grandson. Vrishaketu decided to make amends by spending time with Pariksit in exchange, especially since the latter was appointed as heir of Hastinapur at such a young age with little to no help from adults to guide him. He treats Pariksit like a brother, and since Pariksit was younger than him, Vrishaketu comes to adore him enough to tease the young prince. : However, Vrishaketu eventually became aware of Pariksit's growing attachment towards him, and decided to draw a line in between them to avoid trouble within the Pandu house. Since then, their relationship turned slightly stagnant even after their deaths. This in turn makes Vrishaketu troubled on how to deal with Pariksit when they became Heroic Spirits because he thinks that Pariksit hates being treated like a younger sibling, yet he doesn't know how to treat him otherwise. He also doesn't know how to respond properly to Pariksit's advances towards him, often mistaking it for family love instead of what the latter was trying to portray. Role Fate/Eminent Revival Vrishaketu's sole role is to serve as the Protagonist's guide and (starting) Servant all throughout the ''Fate/Eminent Revival ''universe.'' Prologue I: The Mana Restoration Project Los Katipunan: A Duel of Chivalry and Revolution Yidhra Cycle: The Dream Realm Bermuda Labyrinth: The Underwater Crystal Prison Imaginary Numbers: Gateway to the Root Prologue II: The Paradox Within Human History Imaginary Around: The Entrance of Paradoxes Do Samrāṭa: A Game of Power and Wits Abilities Despite being a Servant of the Overseer-class, Vrishaketu has a lot of Skills and his Parameters can go on par with that of a Servant from a normal class. However, due to the nature of his Class, Vrishaketu's combat strength and defense were of low quality and he can't go into battle for long periods of time until he can unlock his Servant Class' true skill, 'Determined Will '(断固意志, Danko Ishi), which he obtained in the '''EX level after he denied himself a chance to renew his Class in exchange for protecting his Master against the Beast Minion, Nidhoggr. But should he have his Servant Class changed, it is suggested that he can be classified as an Archer, a Lancer or a Rider depending on his choice. His other Class Skills include Self-Replenishment (Mana) (B+) '(自己回復 (魔力), ''Jiko Kaifuku (Maryoku)) and 'Overseer A '(監督者, Kantoku-sha) both of which were the effects of his Servant Class being bound in the Imaginary Number Space. He has '''Divinity © '''and '''Magic Resistance © '''due to being a descendant of the Sun God, Surya, but it is Ranked Down because the deity's blood became thin in each generation, making him more human than a demigod. Vrishaketu also has '''Riding (B+) since he trained under his father's guidance before the Kurukshetra War happened. His''' Independent Action (A) manifested after the Kurukshetra War and also because he is usually alone within the Imaginary Number Space. As a descendant of the Hero of Charity, Vrishaketu naturally gets '''Mana Burst (Flames) A '''that allows him to immerse his weapons with fire and provide a power boost to his Noble Phantasm. His Skill, '''Clairvoyance (Overseer) A++,' '''enables him to see the outcome of a situation, but this Skill limits itself only to the actions of people. This Skill corresponds to his Class as an Overseer. His Personal Skill, '''Uncrowned Hero EX '(無冠英雄, Mukan Eiyū) is the literal embodiment of his legend as a lesser known warrior -- a hero who doesn't get much notice by the public because of obscure facts. His Active Skills were eventually changed in Part II once Vrishaketu obtained an armor named Asura to amplify his combat prowess after the Beast of Eternal Darkness, Apep, robbed him of his abilities after he protected his Master from one of its attacks. While the armor does make up for Vrishaketu's shortcomings, it has a curse that inflicts its user a corruption that, if left unchecked, can result to Vrishaketu going against the Protagonist and kill them unknowingly. This Skill is called Insatiable Wrath B- '(飽くなき怒り, ''Akunaki Ikari) that functions as a sort of adrenaline rush for Vrishaketu that enables him to fight even while heavily injured, but in exchange, it greatly affects his mentality that causes him to look like a mad warrior in the battlefield similar to a Berserker. His '''Mana Burst (Flames) A is replaced with Mana Burst (Aura) B (魔力放出 (霊気), Maryoku Hōshutsu (Reiki)) instead since the Asura armor, true to its name, allows Vrishaketu to unlock the potential of his deified bloodline, making him almost godlike with a stream of endless mana flow from his own person instead of his Master. His Personal Skill in this armor is his own title, Key of the Divyastras A++ '(ディヴィアストラの鍵, ''Divuiasutora no Kagi), which permits Vrishaketu to use any kind of supernatural Astra/s that he is knowledgeable of to use as his Noble Phantasm since he is the literal 'key' towards them, having kept their respective Mantras in secret as per Krishna's request in his lifetime. This makes him a force to be reckoned with, and only the Protagonist and Pariksit can snap him out if he gets a little out of hand. As per his title, Vrishaketu's Noble Phantasm, by default, is Brahmastra - an arrow Astra that never misses its mark and has a power similar to a nuclear weapon, leaving everything destroyed and burned in its wake in a very wide range. It is also one of his father's Noble Phantasms. However, it's unknown if Vrishaketu chose this as his Noble Phantasm simply because it has relations with his father, but he said that using this Noble Phantasm gives him a 'comfortable' feeling. Because he isn't an Archer, the Noble Phantasm appears as a projectile that Vrishaketu can unleash as a fiery beam from either his eyes or hand, similar to his father. Once Part II happens and Vrishaketu obtains Asura, his Noble Phantasm can be changed depending on the situation through his Personal Skill, Key of the Divyastras. This grants him two additional Astras as his Noble Phantasm of his choice: Indrastra - a bow Astra that causes a heavy rain of arrows from the sky once used-, and Vayuvyastra - a wind Astra that brings out very strong wind pressures to wash away huge armies. Brahmastra is still his Noble Phantasm by default. However, because of this, Vrishaketu can unlock Pashupata, which is the Noble Phantasm of Arjuna, and he uses this together with Pariksit's Noble Phantasm to create a new one called '''Pashupata Vijaya to use against Apep. This collaborated Noble Phantasm is very powerful enough to make Apep retreat back into the darkness barely alive. Development Vrishaketu was originally not implemented in the initial stages of Fate/Eminent Revival because his role was supposed to be given to one of the seven Servants that the Protagonist can summon as their first Servant (the Servant Class is random). This plan was considered to be weird, so it was remade to avoid a messy project. Vrishaketu then came in the picture to serve as the Protagonist's first Servant to guide them through the different places of the Imaginary Number Space, and with a unique Servant Class similar to Mash Kyrielight (Shielder). He was chosen after a lot of consideration, and after some time of developing his character, he eventually became one of 3-Kizuna's favorites. Category:3-Kizuna Category:3-Kizuna's Favorites Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:King Category:Indian Heroic Spirits Category:Characters in Fate/Eminent Revival Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Astradhari